Big Things
by rockhotch31
Summary: Some big things are happening in the life of my OC Zach Hotchner that could very much affect his future. This is a continuation of my story line of Aaron and Haley having two sons. Dave Rossi and the rest of the BAU team are part of the story as well. And of course Jack!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's time to catch up with Zach my boy, my pride and joy!**

 **Normally when I start to write a story, I block out the major story lines, work out an outline from there and have a general idea of how many chapters it may run. For this one? I had my points to hit; but beyond that I just ran with my muse. However, and like always, it is a completely written story. You will get a chapter a day until it ends. *pulls out Jedi Knight light saber at the FF deities***

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 1

The team was sitting around the table in the briefing room. JJ looked at Dave. "Seriously? Valentine's Day has come and gone….."

I'm not pushing my boy," Dave said, pointing at her. "So don't you. He's heads down in his studies and baseball and Caleigh is fine with that."

"Come on Rossi," Garcia pleaded. "They're a big of match as Savannah and my man," she smiled at Morgan.

"Penelope, I'm just the supportive uncle. I suggest you all be the same," he looked around the table.

"They have been dating for a year and a half," Reid noted.

"You don't have that down into days, hours and minutes," Morgan asked, looking at Reid. The doctor genius started to open his mouth.

Hotch entered. "Let's get started," he said, sitting down with his files.

-00CM00-

Aaron had tucked Jack into a bed an hour ago, with Zach joining them for prayers. Yet Aaron knew his oldest son. The stress of college finals, along with the George Mason Patriots blazing into the final week of the Atlantic 10 Conference baseball schedule was taking its usual toll on Zach. The Patriots were on top of the conference. That, along with a conference tournament win would ensure them a high ranking in the NCAA Division I baseball tournament. Mason was currently ranked number five in the country. Zach was juggling and doing it big time. And as usual, Zach on the outside seemed to be handling it in stride. Aaron knew his oldest son better than that.

Putting the top of his laptop down, finishing off some BAU reports, Aaron, barefoot and in sports shorts like his sons with the warm May weather, padded down the steps into Zach's lair. The TV was off, which was unusual for a Sunday night. Zach always watched Sunday night baseball on ESPN. And it was Mother's Day. That included a visit to Haley's gravesite after church; the day was as hard on Zach as it was for him. And Jack, now growing older, understood the significance deeper as well. Each year as he grew older, Jack embraced the visit more. This morning, he spent even more time with Haley in quiet solitude, alone with his thoughts, sitting in front of her headstone. It was a quiet ride home.

Aaron stuck his head in Zach's open bedroom door and looked. Zach was diligently working on his laptop. "How's it going," he quietly asked.

Zach looked up at his father, his glasses already replacing his contacts. Zach shrugged. "I'm making my stand with my history professor for our final class essay." He looked at his dad. "He doesn't get the Vietnam War."

Aaron shook his head. "You sure you want to fight that battle Zach," Aaron asked entering the room. "Sometimes it's better to give professors what they want to hear rather than making your point."

Zach smiled. "True dad and I've done that on more than one occasion." He looked at his dad. "I've profiled them pretty well," he smiled. Aaron beamed, sitting down on the back edge of Zach's bed. "But this dude," Zach said. "I dunno; I think he wants a challenge."

Aaron smiled. "And between Uncle Dave and Uncle Harry, you've got the ammunition."

"Yes I do dad," he smiled. "It's putting all the words together to support my theory. My mind isn't cooperating right now," he confessed, hitting the save button. Zach looked at Aaron. "Thanks dad," he smiled more. "I needed the break." He eyed his dad more deeply. "What's up?"

Aaron shook his head. "The BAU is calling any time you want to join," he smiled. Aaron looked at his hands and then his son.

Zach laughed. "Spit it out dad."

"I got a phone call this afternoon."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "From who?"

"Beth."

"Dad?"

Aaron clasped his hands together. "It seems her job in Milan isn't going well." Zach looked at him. "Her boss only hired her so he could sexually harass her into his bed." He noticed his oldest son's temper immediately flare.

"Dad please tell me Beth is smart enough to call bullshit and get the hell away from that situation." He paused, his temper brewing hotter. "The bastard," he muttered.

"First off son, get in line." He watched Zach smile a bit. Aaron smiled. "She is." Zach looked at him. "She's working with her Italian lawyer to get out of her contract with the museum. The bigwigs that run the museum, after her lawyer got their attention, have full buy-in. It's just the usual little details."

"I'm so sorry dad; for Beth," he added. "That's just shit."

"Yeah, it is."

Zach smiled broadly. "So let me guess dad. She's coming home, her mom is gone and she doesn't have a place to live. Gee, how do you think that should be handled," he asked with his mischievous grin that Aaron remembered him having since he was Jack's age.

"Beth is pretty sure she can get a job at the Smithsonian with her contacts. She may have to take a step down. But…."

Zach laughed. "Damn the finances around here could be rough if she moves in without a job for a while. I mean we're really struggling right now."

Aaron shook his head at his son and his acerbic wit. "You hang out with Uncle Dave too much."

"Thank you," Zach smiled, needling his dad more. His smile softened. "I don't have a problem with it dad, if that's what you're asking; today of all days. Mom told you to show Jack love. You promised her, remember?" Aaron nodded his head with a smile, yet showing sadness. "When are you going to tell the squirt," Zach asked with his bright smile.

"When the legal beagle work is signed, sealed and delivered," Aaron said. "It's not a done deal; there's a couple of board members of the museum that are putting up a fight, backing the asshole. I don't want to get his hopes up and then have it all fall through."

Zach laughed. "Shit dad, call Uncle Dave and have him get in contact with some family members back in the old country. They'll take care of that. It'll be done and over with in a day." Aaron shook his head at his son. Zach smiled. "My lips are sealed dad; Jack and Uncle Dave." He looked at his dad. "No promises on Cal though," he smiled.

"I never doubted that Zach," Aaron smiled and rose from the bed. "Thanks Zach; I really appreciate your support," he smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Dad," Zach smiled. "I want you to be happy."

"Like you?"

Zach nodded his head. "Yeah, like me," he smiled.

Aaron looked his oldest son in the eye. "You gonna take care of that?"

Zach smiled. "When the time is right, yes dad."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "I respect that Zach; why I'm continuing to fight off the vultures otherwise known as my team that are not so patiently waiting on a big announcement."

Zach laughed. "And Uncle Dave is leading that parade."

Aaron laughed as well. "He's the drum major, but is telling everyone he isn't. Welcome to Uncle Dave getting older and inpatient." Zach laughed more. Aaron heard Haley in his laugh. He rubbed Zach's shoulder. "You do know the wonderful woman you have in your life Zach?" Zach nodded with Haley's warm smile. "Then son, you do it in your own time and way. I'm not part of the parade."

"Thanks dad," Zach sincerely smiled.

"Don't be up late son," Aaron smiled. He rubbed Zach's shoulder again. "Good night Zach; I love you."

"Love you too dad," Zach smiled. Aaron moved out of the room and Zach cracked his knuckles, ready to do battle with professor.

###

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes its baseball. Thanks for the favorite and following alerts and the reviews!**

 **I really didn't feel comfortable with Zach having someone in his life and his dad not having someone as well. So that's why I brought Beth back. It was a simple solution in my world that worked for me. ;)**

 **Thanks again pmp1208! ;)**

Chapter 2

Like Aaron knew, the Patriots of George Mason finished as the regular season conference champions. Coach Taylor had built a powerhouse team around the players he recruited. They had the hitting skills to plate a run, and the defensive skills to match. Yet he built them around Zach, Pete and a cache of young pitchers that would follow Zach their catcher to hell and back.

They blew the competition away in the A-10 conference tournament played at Rutgers University in New Jersey. Caleigh joined Aaron, Jack, and Dave there to cheer the team on. With Rutgers so close to New York City, Sean had attended all the games as well. Jessica drove up her parents for the Sunday title game. Caleigh's family, including Mike with the day off, was there as well.

The BAU team sat around the table on Monday morning. Morgan looked at Rossi, sharing his cellphone pictures of the family celebrating the big win with the team. Morgan eyed the picture of Zach and Caleigh in a hug on the field. "Rossi; he seriously didn't drop to one knee right then and there? If I had that chance with Savannah, I'd be all over it man."

"Damnit Derek," Dave growled. "Look at this face," he said gesturing. The team all looked. "This is my I. Don't. Push. face."

"Let's get started," Hotch said, entering the room.

-00CM00-

The 25th of May, a Monday, started as usual early for the Hotchner family. It was Memorial Day. Aaron, Zach and Jack, with Caleigh holding Zach's hand, visited Haley's grave. After spending some time with her, Zach pulled the huge planter out of the back of his truck that Jack and Rachel had planted together and put it into the stand. The flowers were already growing. Jack smiled at Caleigh. "Your mom is the bomb."

Caleigh kissed his head. "So it your mom; she was an amazing mother." Jack nodded. Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. They joined Dave at Carolyn and James' resting place and Zach added the second pot of flowers for their loved ones.

They combined into one vehicle and then made a now additional visit to Arlington National Cemetery.

Jack smiled at the headstone of Sergeant Harrison Scott, rubbing it. "He's with his buddies."

Dave smiled at his nephew. "Yes he is Jack," he said, pulling him to his side. On the way back, they stopped to see Erin as well.

Later that day, the entire baseball team was sitting in a room of the athletic complex at George Mason, waiting for the large screen in front of them to show the NCAA's selection show for the baseball playoffs. Pete sat next to Zach naturally. "That was cool of Dave to invite Lisa and my folks to see the selection show. Mom and pop don't get the NCAA channel."

Zach smiled. "It was excuse for Uncle Dave to throw a party. Dad and Jack are there as well as Caleigh and her family. I'd beat most of the team is as well."

When it was announced the Patriots were the number one seed in the East Regional, the team stood up, clapped once and sat back down with the cameras on them. Coach Taylor proudly smiled at his team. He looked at Mike Jeffries. "They know they've earned that," he smiled.

"Damn right they have," Mike smiled, offering Taylor a handshake.

The group at the Rossi mansion had a bit of a different reaction. They all whooped and yelled at the news. "The road to Omaha goes through Patriot stadium," Dave smiled at Aaron, slapping his shoulder. Jack shared a high five with Dave and his dad.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "Thank God Zach is done with his finals; he can enjoy this." Caleigh came up to him and gave him a hug. Aaron kissed her temple. "We've got him home for the play-offs."

"It's huge," Caleigh smiled. Dave pulled her into a hug as well.

Four days later, the Patriots started the Regional tournament. They blew through their competition, the first team to qualify for the Super Regionals of their tournament bracket. That gave Zach a few days off to unwind, other than practice. He was cooking pork chops on the grill while Caleigh was in the kitchen putting a green bean casserole together, supervising Jack on buttering some garlic bread. Aaron was watching Zach cook, the both of them enjoying a beer.

Zach eyed his dad. "What's up with the extra chop?"

Aaron smiled at him. "A surprise for Jack."

Zach eyed Aaron. "You haven't told him?"

Aaron smiled. "Beth had full buy-in on his surprise."

Zach smiled. "That works for me dad. And you get someone that is finally free to live here and rattle your bed headboard."

Aaron eyed his oldest son. "You hang around Dave too much."

"That's a repeat dad." Aaron glared at him. Zach roared with laughter and took a sip of his beer.

The doorbell rang and Jack raced to get it. "Jack, look to see who it is first before you open the door," Caleigh advised. While she was in on the big secret, she kept up the security protocols of the Hotchner home.

"Oh my god Caleigh," Jack exclaimed as he threw the door open. "Beth!"

Beth pulled him into a deep hug. "I missed you so much buddy," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"What are you doing here," Jack asked as Caleigh walked into the foyer smiling.

Beth pulled in her large luggage bag. "I sorta live here now," she smiled.

Caleigh pulled Beth into a warm hug. "Welcome home," she smiled.

Jack eyed the two women. "What's goin' on?"

Aaron came in and pulled Beth into a deep embrace. "Thanks for playing along with Jack's surprise," he whispered in her ear and shared a deep kiss with her.

"I love it," Beth whispered back.

They separated and looked at Jack. "Jack," Beth said, "my boss in Milan was really mean. So I'm back here."

"And she has no place to stay JP," Zach said, joining the reunion. He pulled Beth into a large hug. "Good to have you home," he smiled, kissing her cheek. Caleigh smiled at Aaron.

"This is for real," Jack excitedly asked.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder with his soft smile. "Yes Jack, it's for real. Beth is going to live with us. You OK with that?"

"I'm more than OK with that dad," Jack said, powering into Beth for another hug.

-CM00-

The Patriots had breezed through the Super Regional bracket until they went up against the number two second that was Rice University out of Texas. The Patriots got shelled in the first of the best of three game series. They fought back in Saturday afternoon game, winning 3-2 with Zach starting the eighth inning rally after trailing most of the game. That set up the one game finale on Sunday with the winner moving on to the College World Series in Omaha.

The entire BAU team and significant others showed up at the baseball stadium on the campus of the University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill in the Raleigh-Durham area for the final. They were all on their annual AL, which Chief Cruz had plotted for that specific time frame. He was there as well with his youngest daughter. "She's a baseball fan too," he proudly smiled at the group that was sitting together. Dave had bought the block of tickets. Caleigh and her family were there as well.

The entire team not so quietly rejoiced to see Beth back in Hotch's life. He took the remarks in stride, happily smiling. Mike, Caleigh's brother looked at all of them. "You don't want to know what his oldest son says about this development," he smiled. Caleigh hammered his thigh. "What sis," he smiled. "Zach and I talk," he smiled.

"Fine," Rachel said. "But don't tell secrets," she scolded.

Caleb looked at his older brother, laughing. "Big brother still gets busted by mom."

"Caleb," Tom warned.

"We'll talk later Mike," Derek smiled. He got an elbow in the ribs from Savannah.

Henry looked at Jack. "I think a lot of people just got busted," he smiled. Will and JJ smiled, as she rubbed her protruding mid-section.

"Yupppp," Jack smiled, mimicking Reid. The good genius doctor smiled at the boys.

The game was tied 1-1 going into the eighth inning when a new pitcher for Rice started warming up for the inning. Zach, second to bat in that inning, was standing in the dugout intently watching the pitcher warm up. Pete was behind him. He would bat after Zach. "Cob; you see something?"

"Yeah, I think."

Joaquin Hernandez, getting ready to head to the on-deck circle, being the first to bat in the inning, headed back to the two. "Cob," he asked as he eyed the pitcher as well.

"There," Zach said. "He drops his arm down when he's throwing his change-up."

"I saw it too Cob," Pete said. "Just like that Worchester pitcher back in high school."

"Jake," Zach said using Joaquin's nickname. "Don't wait him out for that pitch; just be aware of it."

"Got it Cob," he smiled, moving to the on deck circle. Pete quietly filled in Tyrus Jones who was batting behind him.

The Rice pitcher threw his telltale pitch as the first one to Jake. He drilled it into the left field corner for a double. Zach came up to bat and weeded the pitcher out until he threw the change up. Zach promptly drove it over the fence deep in center field, the longest fence to get the ball over. Jack and Henry shared a high-five with the rest of the BAU and extended family standing up and cheering.

Pete followed with a near miss homerun that banged off the fence and bounced away from the outfielder. He cruised into third with a stand up triple. Tyrus hit a single, scoring Pete. The Patriots ended the inning with a 4-1 lead.

Johnny Hardgrove, the ace reliever of the Patriot pitching staff shut down the Rice batters in the top of ninth, striking out the side in order, punching the Patriots ticket to Omaha. As the team celebrated on the field, the 'team' in the stands did as well.

Dave looked at Rachel and Beth. "I've got the place and the money; how quick can we throw together dinner for everyone at my place?"

Three hours later, Aaron and Dave were cooking chicken on the monster Weber while everyone was enjoying the pool, cooling off from sitting in the sun all day. Zach showed up just before Dave and Aaron took the chicken off.

By the end of the night, Tom poured Mike into their family car. Aaron drove Zach home in his truck. Savannah did the same with Derek.

Zach got up the next morning a little after ten and walked into the kitchen. Beth and Jack came in. Jack looked at Beth. "He looked worse after the New Year's Eve party," he reported.

"Remind me not to drink beer with Mike and Morgan again," Zach moaned, draining the large water bottle in the fridge.

"I think Uncle Dave might have had a hand in that," Beth smiled.

Jack looked at Zach. "You said it on the way home from the cabin Z-man after the MLK holiday." Zach, in his fog, looked at his brother. "Uncle Dave gets paybacks," Jack smiled.

"Paybacks are a bitch," Zach moaned.

Coach Taylor called him in the afternoon. "How's the hangover," he asked laughing.

"Skipper," Zach asked.

Coach Taylor laughed more. "You cannot tell me you didn't party last night. Hell, I did Zach."

"Yeah Skipper," Zach smiled. "I did too with my family."

-00CM00-

The morning of Zach's birthday, three days later, Zach, Caleigh, Jack and Beth were in the BAU Round Table Room. Cruz was there as well. Penelope had the screen going; but it wasn't about a case. The Major League Baseball draft had just commenced. Zach, having turned 21 that day and a junior in college, was eligible for the pro draft. All of the baseball sports pundits had him in the top ten of draft selections.

They all watched as Bud Selig, the Commissioner and head of MLB, announced the first draft selection. The Arizona Diamondbacks had selected Brendon Rodgers, a high school shortstop that was a consensus number one pick.

"The Houston Astros are now on the clock," he said as he welcomed Rodgers to the stage with a handshake.

The commentators on MLB Network on the BAU screen gushed about Rodgers' abilities. Aaron, Morgan, Dave and Cruz looked at Zach. "Yeah, he's that good from the tape we've seen," Zach smiled. "Coach Taylor didn't even bother to send him a recruitment letter."

Aaron looked at him. "You sure Coach is OK with you being here instead of with the team?"

"Yeah dad," Zach smiled. "He called Monday and gave me the option." He smiled more looking around the room. "But he sorta knew where I wanted to be before I told him." The team all shared smiles.

Zach's cellphone rang in his cargo shorts pocket. He pulled it out, looking at an unknown phone number and let the call go to voice mail. Thirty seconds later, his cell buzzed with a text. Zach looked at it and then at Caleigh, shaking his head. His cell rang again less than twenty seconds later.

Pulling it up to his left ear, he pulled Caleigh closely to him with his right arm. "Hello," Zach tentatively answered with a question. Aaron immediately read his son and moved to him. Garcia turned the volume down on the monitor. The team was on alert to profile their side of the conversation.

"Hi Zach," the other voice said. "I'm John Schuerholz, President of the Atlanta Braves. Are you watching the draft?"

"Yes sir."

"Who's there with you Zach," Schuerholz asked.

"My family sir," Zach stammered out. Rossi pointed at the screen to see Commissioner Selig approaching the podium.

"That's great Zach, Schuerholz said.

"Turn that up Garcia," Dave barked out.

Commissioner Selig smiled. "With the second pick in the 2015 Major League Draft, the Atlanta Braves, by way of a trade with the Houston Astros, have selected Zach Hotchner, catcher, junior, George Mason University." Caleigh wrapped her arms around Zach, tightly holding him with her head to his neck. Beth did the same with Aaron, wiping away a tear. Garcia turned down the sound.

"Welcome to the Atlanta Braves," Schuerholz said. Zach looked at the screen, dumbfounded, shaking his head.

"Oh my God Zach! You're going to your team," Jack shouted.

Zach could hear Schuerholz chuckle. "Is that Jack?"

"Yes sir," Zach answered. He paused. "How did you know that sir?"

"Zach, we need a catcher for our future with our new ballpark being built. We know you're background." Zach put his cellphone on speaker with tears in his eyes so Caleigh, his dad and the rest could hear. "You believe in family. So do we; and Zach, let me add the deepest condolences on behalf of our entire organization at the loss of your mother. Zach, we completely understand your promise to her; we want you to get your degree and honor that promise. We'll wait a year to get you here. But that's why we want you. It's just not your baseball skills; we want someone that understands the community that supports a team. That's why we moved up to get you."

"Thank you Mr. Schuerholz," Zach said looking at Caleigh, shaking his head. "I hope I can live up to that."

"Zach, you listen to me," Schuerholz said with an edge in his voice. "You already have son," he softly added. "You've been on our radar for four years; and by the way Zach, happy birthday." Caleigh, crying with joy, hugged Zach more. Beth wiped the stray tear away that started to run down Zach's face. JJ brushed her own away as Reid put his arm around her. Morgan pulled Garcia into a hug as she shed a tear as well.

"Thank you and I really appreciate that sir," Zach said. "But honestly sir, do you mind if I hang up on you now? I need my family."

Schuerholz chuckled more. "I completely understand Zach; enjoy this moment son; you've earned it and you deserve it. I'll be in Omaha for the Series. I look forward to chatting with you then when you've got a few minutes. Until then, good luck to you and the Patriots."

"Thank you sir." Zach ended the call and buried his head into Caleigh's shoulder, hugging her. Beth rubbed Aaron's back standing next to him.

Zach finally let Caleigh go and turned. He shook his head. "I can't believe it dad," he smiled, with more tears forming. "I got my dream shot with my team."

"Believe it son," Aaron said, pulling him into a deep hug with his own tears. "Mom is so proud of you right now," Aaron whispered in his ear. Zach broke down a bit. Beth pulled Caleigh into a hug. "Zach don't; please don't. Your mom wanted this dream for you as much as you did. But she wanted you to do it right. And you've got an organization that is backing you. Your mom right now is the happiest person in heaven." Dave pulled Jack to him, the both of them crying a bit. Jack buried his head in Dave's chest. "You've made us so very proud today and every day; make us more proud when you wear that uniform." Dave wiped a tear away from his eye still holding Jack. He wasn't the only one in the room.

"I promise dad."

###

 **A/N: See; there's a heart in baseball; and crying. :D *sets out tissue box***

 **Btw, the classic line of the movie** _ **A League of Their Own**_ **(about women playing pro baseball during WWII) was Tom Hanks yelling at one of his female players. "Are you crying? There's no crying in baseball." One of my favorite movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Having a mentor is a gift. Having one that knows you so, so well is gold.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 3

After all the hugs, congratulations and birthday wishes from the team, Zach, Caleigh, Beth and Jack started to head out the door. Aaron softly grabbed Caleigh's hand. "Keep his head on straight to drive home."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "I will Aaron. See you later," she smiled, rubbing his suitcoat arm. The four of them left the building.

Dave was waiting for Aaron in his office. "You OK," he asked his partner and best friend.

Hotch shook his head. "Honestly Dave?" Rossi nodded his head with a small smile. "I think I'm a little overwhelmed as well." He looked Dave in the eye. "My son is going to play pro baseball; and with his favorite team. Talk about dreams coming true," he smiled.

"And he'll be reasonably close," Dave smiled. "The Atlanta organization is very impressed with your son Aaron. I know you are as proud of that as I am. You did a wonderful job with the boys after Haley died."

"Thanks Dave," Aaron smiled. "I had some help remember? Why the Braves are so impressed with my son. Thank you again Dave."

Dave waved him off. "It's gonna be a great fit for everyone," he smiled.

The four approached Zach's truck. Caleigh looked at Zach. "Give me your phone." His cell had been pinging non-stop with texts since the news was announced. Zach looked at her. "Zach, give me your phone," she repeated. Zach pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She hit the off button and handed back to him. "You talk to all of us while you drive home without any distractions. We'll help you digest all of this."

Zach shook his head. "I just need time to make sense of this and realize how blessed I am."

Beth rubbed his shoulder. "I think you've already started," she smiled.

Zach smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Beth for the subtle butt kicking and dragging my butt out of the clouds."

"You good to drive now," Beth asked, smiling.

"Yes," he smiled back. Beth and Jack climbed in the back seat of Zach's truck and buckled up. Caleigh and Zach got in as well.

John and Hannah Brooks had watched the baseball draft at Jessica's townhome that morning, having come up the night before. Jessica had taken the afternoon off and drove her parents to the Hotchner home. John was comfortable driving to Jess' place in the southern suburbs that was close to Jessica's workplace; dealing with the DC and the suburbs traffic was another thing. It was another happy round of family congratulations for Zach on the news. John pulled his oldest grandson into a huge hug. "I'm proud of Zach," he said. "And very happy for you; but I won't become a Braves fan. I'll proudly support you but I'll still be a Nats fan."

"Me too grandpa," Jack chimed in.

"Thanks grandpa," Zach smiled. "I understand; and keep my promises."

"Yes you do my grandson," he smiled.

By two in the afternoon, while Zach was catching up with his texts and talking with Uncle Sean, the Hotchner kitchen was busy. Hannah was making her oldest grandson's requested birthday dinner: beef stroganoff. Beth, Jessica and Caleigh were there to help her. The strawberry Jell-O that was both the boys favorite was in the fridge.

"Mom," Jessica said, "what is the crock pot for?"

"Jessica, if I've got to make enough stroganoff for all of us and Dave, it's easier to cook it in there," she smiled.

Beth smiled at Caleigh. "This is why we're hanging out here, learning," she winked.

"I'm all over that," Caleigh smiled. "And helping with the prep dishes," she added, starting the faucet to the kitchen sink.

"You're good," Beth smiled. Hannah and Jessica smiled at the two ladies that were now part of the Hotchner/Brooks family as they dove into the pots and pans Hannah had used.

Aaron walked into the home and spotted the family sitting around the deck table off the kitchen nook. "You're home early," Beth smiled, accepting his kiss. Zach and John were enjoying a beer together.

"I snuck out early," he smiled.

Jack powered into him for hug. "Where's Uncle Dave?"

"He's at his place changing and getting Mudg buddy," Aaron smiled. "I'm gonna do the same. Go get a beer for me please."

"I'll take one too Jack," Caleigh said.

"Two cold ones coming up," Jack smiled, taking off for the fridge in the garage. They all shook their heads with a smile. Aaron headed back in.

He came back out five minutes later, matching the attire of his sons: t-shirt, cargo shorts and sport flipflops. "It smells really good in there mom," he smiled at Hannah, kissing her cheek.

"I love cooking for my boys," she smiled.

"Here ya go dad," Jack smiled. "I even got it in a cooler cup for you."

"Thanks buddy," Aaron smiled, taking the bottle. He looked at Zach. "You back down to earth?"

Zach's stomach loudly grumbled. "Yup dad, I think I am," he smiled. The rest laughed.

Dave stuck his head out the back garage door as Mudg flew out into the yard. "Who's ready for a beer?"

John looked at Zach's half drank bottle. Zach shook his head. "I've got to be at the Plex tomorrow morning at eight to get everything ready for an eleven a.m. flight to Omaha. It's slow and easy tonight, especially after Sunday." The rest all laughed at him.

"Just you Dave," Aaron said.

"Plex Zach," Hannah asked.

Caleigh smiled. "That's what all of us call the Athletic Complex on campus grandma."

"Got it," Hannah smiled at her with a Dave Rossi point.

"I saw that grandma," Dave teased coming up the steps.

As the family started clearing the dining room table, Jack let Rachel, Tom and Caleb in the front door. Caleb took three steps in and took a sniff of the air. "Awwww man, why didn't we eat here tonight?"

Hannah came out of the kitchen smiling. "Because I have a hard enough time doing the math to expand my stroganoff recipe to work for the two growing boys around here. Throw you in the mix," she questioned, smiling more. "As Dave says, forget about it."

Caleb laughed pulling her into a gentle hug. "No worries Grandma H; mom fed me good tonight." Zach walked up to greet them as well.

Rachel handed Jessica her cake pan containing Zach's favorite chocolate cake that Haley used to make to Jessica and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thanks Rachel," he smiled. "It's a total dream come true."

Tom looked at him. "We're both extremely happy for you Zach," he proudly smiled. Aaron put his arm around Beth's shoulder.

"Thanks Tom," Zach said, accepting his hug.

"And happy birthday," Tom added with a smile.

"It's been a great one so far Tom," Zach smiled. Jack turned on the TV in the living room, looking for the Nats game about to start on the baseball package Aaron had for the boys.

"Congrats bro," Caleb said, offering the athlete handshake. They shared a chest bump as well.

"Thanks bro," Zach smiled.

Jack, zipping through the channels, came across the Braves network. "Good evening everyone from Atlanta," Chip Carey, the grandson of the legendary Harry Carey, and now the voice of the Braves TV broadcasts said.

"Hey guys," Jack shouted. "Come quick." The rest all filtered in.

"Yes were on a little earlier than usual to get y'all caught up on the latest Braves' news. As you many of know, today was the first day of the MLB draft and the Braves got a winner Joe," he said, turning to his broadcast partner, Joe Simpson.

"Yes they did Chip," Simpson said. "This is another piece in the Braves' building for the future with the new ballpark and they got a blue-chipper in more ways than one."

"John Schuerholz addressed that earlier this afternoon in a news conference," Carey said. The screen switched to a film clip of the news conference.

"Our entire organization, from me to Fredi feel this pick will be one for our future that matches our new stadium," Schuerholz said. "Questions," he nodded at a reporter in the room.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a twenty-something kid," a reporter asked.

"Charlie," Schuerholz said, wryly smiling. "This young man has handled pressure much tougher than this and at a younger age; and he still managed to be Valedictorian of his high school senior class; and an Academic All-American every year at George Mason. He's been on the Dean's List every semester, majoring in Engineering and still be the outstanding player that he is while taking care of his responsibilities to his family.

"That is why this organization has one hundred percent buy-in on Zach playing his final season of college baseball and more importantly, getting his college degree. We will support this young man while we wait for him to get here next year. Until then, we just wish him and the Patriots all the best at the College World Series."

Dave rubbed Zach's shoulder. The TV feed return to the broadcaster's booth. "Tommy," Carey said, "what's your take on this draft pick?"

Tom Glavine, a Hall of Fame pitcher for the Braves, looked into the camera. "In a nutshell Chip? I respected every one of the catchers I worked with during my career and I worked with some of the best. But I'd love to work one inning with this kid; he's that good." Some footage rolled of Zach catching a game in the A-10 conference championship. "First off, he's smart," Glavine said. "The number he wears matches the other smartest baseball mind I know." Aaron, Dave and Jack smiled at Zach. "Watch him work with his pitcher that he knows; this is a great sequence," Glavine said. "He knows his pitcher's stuff." The tape froze. "But here's the biggest thing about him. Notice Zach taking a peek at the batter's stance." The tape played on. "He saw the batter was leaning on his front foot, expecting a fastball. He called for a change up. He's a pitcher's best friend and his defensive skills are outstanding."

"But don't forget this kid's hitting ability," Simpson chimed in. "He's as smart batting as he is behind the plate." More footage rolled of Zach batting. "He can hit for power and a lot of it; but he has no qualms taking an outside pitch to drive it into the opposite field to score a runner. He's a team player and the total package." The camera showed the three standing together with the field in the background. "It's just a shame that he'll have to find a new number when he gets here next year," Joe smiled. Glavine and Carey joined the big smiles.

Carey jumped in. "Zach's favorite Number 31, for his boyhood idol, is already taken around here." The picture changed to a camera shot of Greg Maddux's name and number on the stadium's Wall of Fame.

The whole family looked at Zach to see him shaking his head in disbelief. Dave rubbed his shoulder more. "Zach, you just got buy-in with the legion of Braves fans around the world. For the next ten days, they're going to be Patriot fans. You be damn proud of that. You worked your ass off and earned every word of praise."

###

 **A/N: With the Braves organization putting Greg Maddux's name and number on their "Wall of Fame" means that his number 31 is retired. No other player on a Braves' team in the future can wear that number. Tom Glavine's number 47 is retired as well.**

 **I established in my first Zach story his idolization of Maddux, including wearing his number. Being intelligent like Maddux, in my canon of this continuing story, Zach bought into Maddux's theory of being great in baseball. "It's that thing between our ears we call a brain," Maddux once explained.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach and Pete sat together on the flight to Omaha the next day. They were both listening to music on their iPods. Pete pulled his buds out of his ears and elbowed Zach with his headphones on. Zach paused his music and then pulled his headphones down around his neck. "You OK," Pete asked.

Zach slightly smiled with a shake of his head. "I guess I'm still reeling a bit from everything yesterday."

Pete looked at him. "Do I need to kick your ass to get your head into what we're facing?"

Zach eyed Pete. "I'll be ready to answer the bell on Sunday."

"Just checking Cob," Pete smiled, sitting in the aisle seat with no one in between. "I'd have been intimated as hell with what you went through."

"I'm OK Stan," Zach smiled, starting to pull his headphones back up. "Thanks Pete," he beamed. They shared a fist bump returning to their music. Zach, looking out the plane's window, smiled. _The bond of a truest friend; my brother in arms_ , he thought.

-00CM00-

Sean took the early morning Acela out of Penn Station to get to DC Saturday morning. Aaron met him at the Huntington Station. "Hi Sean," he smiled, extending his hand.

Sean grabbed it and gave it a tight squeeze. "Hi Aaron; good to see you again," he smiled. They shared a hug. "Where's Jack?"

Aaron smiled. "He's in Dave's limo with Beth, Caleigh and Lisa, Pete's fiancé."

"Limo Aaron?"

"We're riding in style to Reagan compliments of Dave," Aaron said, shaking his head a bit.

Sean smiled. "Aaron, you need to relax and accept a few things. Dave loves your sons. I have no doubt he's just as excited about going to Omaha as you are."

"Sean, he's spending more money on my family."

Sean grabbed his arm. "You're upset about that? Rumor has it he's got money to burn. And he loves all of you. What's the problem Aaron? Let Dave be Dave. God knows he was there for you all when you needed him."

"So were you." They walked a few steps in silence. Aaron looked at Sean. "Thanks for the butt kicking little brother," he smiled. "I just don't want Dave to think we're mooching off him."

Sean rubbed his shoulder, walking out the door, pulling his bag. "That's the last thing Dave thinks Aaron; trust me," he smiled. "We're his family." Aaron smiled back at his brother.

-00CM00-

Their flight from Reagan to O'Hare in Chicago was uneventful. Dave, as always, had a seat in first class. The others were in economy. Sean sat with Aaron and Beth, catching up with the both of them as the young ladies and Jack sat across the aisle from them. Caleigh and Lisa kept Jack entertained with his DVD player and word find puzzles.

Since Omaha wasn't the biggest destination, far less airport in the US, there were only two flights daily from O'Hare. By the time the jet boarded to Omaha, it was mostly a sea of Patriot fans, wearing their allegiance with shirts and baseball caps.

With their luggage gathered, they walked out of the airport at Epprey Field and got onto the shuttle for the rental car that Aaron had reserved. He eyed Dave. "You are not paying for this."

Dave smiled. "I have no problem with that Aaron."

When they got to their hotel, they checked into their rooms. Of course, Dave had a suite. What the young ladies of the group didn't expect, saving money all year with their part time jobs in case the team made it to the World Series, was him having them in the other room of his suite. Aaron and Beth had a room across the hall; their adjoining room was for Sean and Jack, which Sean paid for.

"Uncle Dave," Caleigh bristled. She opened her mouth to argue more.

"Caleigh, I love you," Dave smiled. "You two are college kids; Lisa, you're about to get married. I'm just glad I got my invitation," he said, giving her the patented Rossi point. "Don't argue with me," he smiled.

Caleigh looked at Aaron. "I got my butt kicked by Sean in DC with the same thing. You can't argue with him." He smiled. "Enjoy it."

They all were up early the next morning, meeting in the hotel lobby for breakfast. Jack and Sean were already chowing down. Dave, now used to the breakfast fare hotels offered, didn't grouse about the meal. An hour later, they headed to the TC Ameritrade Park for the Patriots first game Sunday morning against TCU.

Jack, holding Beth's hand looked at her. "Why does my stomach feel goofy?"

"It's probably some butterflies before the game Jack," she smiled. "And maybe that huge breakfast you and Uncle Sean devoured."

Jack noticed a men's bathroom. "Beth," he said, nodding.

Dave smiled. "I've got him; I've got to do the same job."

"Thanks for that picture Dave," Sean needled. Caleigh and Lisa looked at each other with smiles.

The Patriots buzzed through the Horned Frogs of TCU in the first game in a romp, winning 14-2. Zach and Pete both homered in the game. Throughout the whole tournament, they had been on fire batting.

Monday afternoon, in the play back game, TCU was sent home with a 7-1 victory by GM. Coach Taylor looked at his team in the lockerroom. "Great game men; you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy tonight with your families," he smiled. "We don't have a game tomorrow but practice is at two in the afternoon. So don't drink a boatload," he smiled. "Team curfew is at midnight tonight. There will be a bed check," he warned.

Across the street from the Patriot team hotel was the Omaha Steak House. The group walked in to see Zach and Pete seated at the bar in the open area restaurant, drinking a cold bottle of beer. Jack flew at Zach. Zach got off his barstool to take his brother's hug. "Hey JP," he smiled. Pete got off his stool as well and kissed Lisa.

Zach looked at his dad. "They've got our table all ready," he smiled, grabbing his beer, giving Caleigh a kiss. The hostess led them to their table. Aaron stopped Zach. "Did you give them the heads up?"

Zach smiled. "Yes dad; we've got their senior server and she knows how to split the dinner tabs," he winked.

"Thanks Zach," Aaron smiled. "Great game by the way," he said, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled.

They had a wonderful time together and an even better amazing meal. Delane, their server came up to the table when they were finished. "It's been a pleasure serving you," she said with a huge smile. "You're a fun group; please come back and see me again." She rubbed Zach and Pete's shoulders. "Best of luck through the rest of the tournament guys."

They both smiled and offered their thanks. Delane handed out the bills. Caleigh grabbed her and Zach's. Lisa did the same with her and Pete's. Dave glared at the guys. "You're going to let the ladies pay? Have I not taught you two anything?"

Pete looked at him. "You're paying for their hotel room." Zach gave Dave the patented Rossi point.

Caleigh glared back. "We've saved our money; you are not paying for everything."

Zach smiled at Dave. "Care to argue with her or me," he asked, pulling out his wallet to give Delane a cash tip.

"Or me," Pete asked, flexing his large chest and arm muscles.

Jack laughed along with Sean. "He's so totally busted."

"Yup Jack, he is," Sean smiled, rubbing Jack's back.

Delane handed another to Aaron, one to Sean and finally one to Dave, looking him in the eye. "I had specific orders that the drink and appetizer tab only was on you; and I don't argue with two strapping baseball players that are a helluva a lot younger than you," she smiled. "And bigger," she smiled more.

"What about my dinner," Dave questioned.

Sean handed Delane his tab with his bank card. "All over that Uncle Dave," he smiled. Dave glared at him. "You wanna argue with me," he asked, pointing at Zach and Pete. "That's my posse and there's a big damn parking lot outside. I've got a fifty in my wallet that says they can take your ass." Beth and Jack laughed.

"Dave, go to your corner and throw in the towel," Aaron smiled.

Delane smiled at Dave taking his credit card. "Wise advice," she smiled.

"You too," Dave questioned. Delane laughed and walked off.

The tabs all paid, they got up from the table. "Who wants an after dinner drink," Dave asked.

Jack deeply yawned. "That leaves the three of us out," Beth smiled.

"I'm not twenty-one," Lisa said.

"Neither am I," Caleigh added. Dave eyed the boys.

"After that meal, I couldn't get a beer down to save my soul," Zach said.

"But a little fine Canadian whiskey might slide through the cracks," Dave smiled. Zach and Aaron eyed him. "What? This is the first time I get to buy you a drink, bellied up to the bar with you."

"One," Zach said, raising a finger. "We've got practice tomorrow and with the heat moving in, I won't to do that sweating out a bunch of alcohol."

"I'll join ya but with the same motto," Pete smiled.

Sean smiled at Aaron. "I'll stay, chaperone and get the old man into a taxi," he winked. "Plus, I wouldn't mind having some bar action with my nephew as well," he smiled.

"Thanks Sean," Aaron smiled.

Sean pulled Jack into a hug. "Good night roomie," he smiled. "Love ya."

"Good night Uncle Sean," Jack yawned. "Have fun." Jack gave Dave a hug as well and shared good nights with him as well. He and Pete shared the homerun handshake.

"Good night bud," Pete said, rubbing his shoulder.

Zach knelt down into his catcher's crouch and Jack powered into for hug, putting his arms around his neck. "We'll get together tomorrow after practice," he smiled.

"OK Zach," Jack yawned. "Love you," he said, putting his arms around Zach's neck again.

Zach rubbed his back, holding him close. "Good night bro; see ya tomorrow. Love you too."

The two boys walked out into the parking lot to say good night to their ladies as Sean and Dave headed for the bar.

-00CM00-

An hour and half later, Sean quietly walked into his hotel room. He smiled at Jack soundly sleeping and noticed that the door between the rooms was still slightly open with the light on in Aaron and Beth's room. He softly knocked on the door, pushing it open.

As he entered, Aaron looked at his watch. "Relax Aaron," he smiled. "You know Dave; one turned into three; four for him. But the boys cut it off after that; they are dedicated." Aaron nodded with a small smile. "Dave hit a liquor store on the way back to get some scotch," he smiled.

"We stopped on the way back and got something for the girls," Beth smiled. "They were going to watch a movie and have girls' night."

"I'm sure Dave is on the veranda outside his room, smoking a cigar with some fine scotch on the rocks," Aaron smiled.

Sean pointed at him. "He said that was the plan," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The six of them walked off the elevator the next afternoon when Aaron's cellphone rang. Aaron smiled at the caller ID and answered. "Hey; what's going on?"

"We're done with practice and we're free until ten. We all hit the pool for a while. I'm showered and Pete is just finishing up. What's for dinner," Zach asked.

"The heat finally got to all of us as well. But it burned off Dave's hangover." Zach laughed as Dave glared at him. "Jack wants pizza," Aaron said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zach said. "But dad, make it delivery; with Uncle Dave's suite, we'd just like some quiet down time before tomorrow's game."

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No dad, we'll grab a taxi," Zach said.

"Have the driver stop some place to get some beer," Aaron said.

"And milk," Beth added.

"You hear that Zach?"

"All over it dad; what's Uncle Dave's room number? We'll be there in an hour."

True to his word, Zach and Pete loudly knocked on Dave's door. "About time," Dave said, pulling the door open. Pete walked in with a case of Miller Lite and Zach carrying a gallon of milk. The rest were all there.

Pete looked around the suite, moving to the kitchenette to put the beer in the fridge there. "This is too rich for me," he said, putting in the bottles.

Zach laughed. "This is below Uncle Dave's usual Marriott standards Stan; you should have seen the suite we had in LA."

"It is Omaha," Dave smiled at them, walking into the kitchenette. "Hand me four of those bottles." Pete complied. Dave walked into the living room of the suite, handing two to Aaron and Sean. The third he uncapped and handed to Beth.

"Such a gentleman," she smiled, accepting it. Dave took the top off his own and took a drink.

Zach and Pete walked out of the kitchenette, uncapping a bottle for Caleigh and Lisa, handing the bottles to them, pulling them close, uncapping their own. Zach eyed his dad. "The pizzas," he questioned.

"Ordered and on their way," Aaron smiled.

They all enjoyed a quiet evening together.

###

 **A/N: Thank you all again for the alerts and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yup; it's more baseball. Sowry. ;) Btw, the spelling is intentional; shout out to my pals at CM Rev. That's how we roll there. :D**

Chapter 5

As the Patriots of George Mason University buzzed through the championship tournament bracket, the less the family got to see the guys. Zach and Pete were two heads down players. Everyone understood. Lisa getting out of the pool looked at Sean. "I wish you could be there for Pete and my wedding," she smiled, toweling off.

"Lisa, I'd love to be there; but I'm pretty much burning up my vacation with this trip and saving some days for Thanksgiving and Christmas with my family," he smiled.

Lisa rubbed his knee, sitting down on the end of his chaise lounge. "I understand," she deeply smiled.

"We'll send you lots of pictures Sean," Beth smiled.

Sean looked at Aaron as Caleigh got out of the pool as well. "I know better than to ask," he smiled. Aaron smiled back, shrugging, shaking his head.

"I'm this close to kicking his ass," Dave mumbled in his lounge chair.

"You do, you're looking at my Glock," Aaron growled. Dave looked at him. "I'm not kidding." Beth winked at Sean.

Jack got out of the pool and looked at the group gathered. "I'm getting hungry."

Beth smiled at girls and Sean. "There's a news flash," she laughed.

-CM00-

The afternoon semi-final game that would send the winner to finals against last year's champion Vanderbilt University was a tense one for both the Patriot and Vandy fans. Momentum swung back and forth. And it was a hot and humid day. Beth made sure everyone was covered with sunscreen and drank plenty of water. With the game tied 2-2 in the top of the ninth inning, the Patriots being the visiting team came up to bat first. With two outs Jake Hernandez hit a fast ball from the Vandy pitcher into the gap in left center. While the centerfielder was able to cut it off from going to the fence, Jake speed to second base and was safe with a head first slide under the tag of the second baseman.

Zach came up next. After weeding out some pitches, he got the one he wanted and promptly drilled it into the left field corner. Hernandez scored with ease as Zach cruised into second with a stand-up double. Pete hit a long fly ball that chased the left fielder to the warning track, but the outfielder hauled it in. Still, the Patriots were now leading 3-2.

Johnny Hardgrove struck out the first batter on four pitches. He nodded at Zach for the pitches he called. The next batter came up and blooped a single over Pete's outstretch glove on a pitch Johnny had left up in the strike zone. That seemed to rattle Johnny, throwing two bad pitches to next batter.

"Blue," Zach said. "Time," he asked, rising from his crouch.

"You're on the clock son," the umpire warned.

Zach ran out to the mound and looked Johnny in the eyes through his catcher's mask. "You've gotta relax man and let your defense play behind you. It all doesn't have to be all you; you've got a helluva defense behind you. Don't try so hard to make the perfect pitch. Use your head and hit your spots."

"Thanks Cob," he smiled into his glove, trying to keep their conversation secret from the prying eyes of the baserunner and the two coaches in the boxes like Zach was doing behind his mask. "I'm a little jacked up."

Zach looked at him. "Don't make me kick your ass."

Johnny laughed. "I'm good now Cob. Thanks." Zach ran back to his place behind home plate. Johnny settled in and struck out the next batter. Jack nervously in the stands said to no one, "One more out; just one more out."

The first pitch to the next batter, Johnny again left up in the strike zone, grooving a perfect fastball to the batter. The Vandy batter didn't miss it, driving it to the wall in left center. Mike Toffer, the Patriots centerfielder played the bounce off the wall perfectly and threw a bullet to Jonas Simmons, the Patriot shortstop and cut-off man as the Vandy runner rounded third and barreled at Zach.

Zach got in his stance to take the throw at the plate. The umpire pulled off his mask and moved into position to make the call at the plate that was going to be close. Zach took Simmons' dead on throw and dropped his left leg to block the plate, applying the tag to the runner. "You're out," the umpire said, signaling his call.

"We're going to the finals," Jack excitedly exclaimed, jumping up and down as the rest of the Patriot fans erupted with joy.

Forty minutes later, waiting for the team to appear outside of the stadium, Aaron began to pace a little. Dave and Sean looked at him. "Relax Aaron," Dave said. "He's fine; they would have come and got you otherwise."

"That was a bang-bang play and Zach took a big hit," Aaron said.

"Yeah he did Aaron," Sean said. "But that runner was a fly weight. He ran into a solid wall. I'm willing to bet he's more dinged than Zach." Dave nodded his agreement. Just then, a few of the Patriot players started to filter out to their waiting families.

Pete finally appeared and accepted Lisa's congratulatory hug and kiss. He looked at Aaron. "Hotch, he's fine; the first thing the trainers made us do was take off our uniform shirts and tees, spikes and socks, drink a bottle of water and let the AC in the lockerroom cool us down. Zach wears the most equipment; it took him a little longer."

"Another great game Pete," Dave smiled at him, sharing a high five.

"Thanks Dave," Pete smiled. "Once we get back to our hotel, we all want to hit the pool for a bit. We've got the night off until midnight and a light workout scheduled for eleven tomorrow morning before tomorrow night's game under the lights thank God. The heat is brutal."

"We all could use the same," Aaron said. Dave nodded, looking at Jack's rosy cheeks.

"What do you guys want to do later," Beth asked.

Pete smiled. "Go back to the Omaha Steak House."

Sean pulled out his cellphone. "I've got their number on speed dial," he smiled. "Shoot me a time Pete."

"What time is it now," Pete asked.

"Three-thirty," Sean answered, looking at his cell.

"We'll meet you there at six," he smiled.

"Good afternoon," Sean said. "I'd like to make a reservation for tonight in Delane's section please."

-00CM00-

The group walked into the restaurant at ten minutes to six to see the boys each planted on a bar stool, getting served a second beer. Pete paid the bartender for the round as he and Zach finished their first one. They all smiled. Zach noticed them, elbowed Pete with a head nod and they both got up, putting a couple of dollars out for a tip and grabbed their beer bottles. Zach took a hug from Jack and kissed Caleigh. "Great game kid," Dave smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled back. He shared a high five with Sean as they followed the hostess to their table.

Sitting down, Aaron looked at Zach. "You OK?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine; just a little worn out from that heat."

"So no broken ankle on the play at the plate," he smiled.

Zach shook his head. "Dad, Mike somehow got three different angles of film footage of that play back in high school at the state tournament. When I got to Mason my first season, he dissected that and showed me what I did wrong. He's worked with me ever since then to do it right." Aaron rubbed his shoulder with a large smile.

Delane came up to the table and poured waters for all of them. "I think y'all still need this." Zach and Pete each took a long drink of the glasses she poured for them, taking drink orders as she did. She looked at Zach and Pete. "I'll bring a couple carafes of ice water," she smiled. They both nodded with a smile, taking a sip of their beers. "Appetizers?"

Zach smiled. "Two orders of cheese curds and one order of onion rings for the old man," he thumbed at Dave. "Who by the way Delane is buying tonight."

Dave looked towards the heavens. "You've finally heard me with these bullheads." He pointed heavenward and then crossed himself. The group all laughed as Delane moved off.

Pete with one arm around Lisa took his other arm and reached across Caleigh to rub Zach's shoulder. "Is it Prime time tonight?"

Zach smiled at him. "You eat Prime Rib; I noticed tonight's special. A ten ounce Ribeye; you do the fat; I'll just settle for a little fat marbling my steak to make it taste better," he smiled.

"I've taught him well also," Sean smiled at Dave, pointing at his oldest nephew.

Dave smiled. "He's the other Hotchner that knows how to cook," Dave winked at Sean. They both laughed at the Hotchner glare to them.

The meal finished, Zach looked at Dave. "No Uncle Dave, there's no bar action tonight. I'm full and I'm beat."

"So am I," Pete said, scratching the growth of hair on his face and chin. Lisa shook her head at him.

Sean smiled at Pete. "What's up with the non-team player that doesn't do the baseball tradition of not shaving in the playoffs?" Zach, except for his usual finely trimmed hair around the bottom of his chin was cleanly shaved.

Before Pete could answer Zach jumped in. "I wear a catcher mask Uncle Sean," Zach said. "The rest of them don't." Sean looked at him. "With facial hair, I'd be a bloody mess," he smiled, nodding at Pete scratching again.

Lisa gave him a not so subtle elbow to the ribs. "Why didn't you be a catcher," she asked, clearly not happy with Pete's beard.

"Because my butt would be sitting on the bench," he smiled, thumbing at Zach. They all laughed as Dave signed off on the bill. Aaron, Sean, Zach and Pete covered the tip, pulling cash out of their wallets. Dave nodded his approval at their generosity.

Aaron eyed Zach. "How you doing on cash?"

Zach brightly smiled at his dad, rubbing his shoulder. He nodded at the bank across the street, next to the team hotel. "It's good to know dad that you've relaxed out here and don't notice everything Mr. Profiler." Aaron looked at him as Beth, Sean, Caleigh and Dave snickered. "Pete and I hit their ATM yesterday. It's the same bank network as ours back home," he said, handing the receipt to Aaron.

Aaron eyed his oldest son. "Then keep me relaxed and don't make those games so damn close," he growled.

"Yeah dad," Jack said. "Like that's going to happen." The whole table erupted in laughter.

###

 **A/N: Thanks again for the alerts and reviews!**

 **Oops: baseball refresher. Players and coaches refer to the umpires as "blue" due to the color of clothing the umpires wear.**

 **Restaurant 101: Prime Rib is known in that world's kitchens as a "lip-on". The lip or comma at the end of the Prime Rib, mostly fat, it what gives Prime Rib its deep, rich beef flavor, along with the seasonings as you slow roast it. When you trim the lip off the uncooked 15-18 pound lip-on, then slice it to your preferred size, you have a Ribeye steak. That is, with the lip-on fat still marbling (or through it) for that cut of beef, is a Ribeye steak. A Ribeye is the best steak to order; bar none. I'm sorry; but the fat is what makes a steak taste the best.**

 **Your class in Restaurant 101 is now finished. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I promise this is final, final on the baseball game stuff!**

 **Happy Friday everyone! Now shut your eyes and pretend** _ **the date**_ **is a Monday. I just couldn't let this chapter slide into the abyss of Saturday and everyone's weekend.**

 **Yup! It's a two-fer special! Enjoy your weekend everyone. Thank you once again for all of the support I've received back from all of you. It's deeply appreciated.**

 **And thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

Coach Taylor looked around the lockerroom as his team was finishing getting dressed for the first game of the championship after batting practice. Their opponent was the University of Texas Longhorns. "Hey guys," he whistled. "Listen up." The lockerroom fell silent. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't do all this coaching on my own; I get help; from the rest of the coaches here," he pointed at the rest gathered around that worked with the team on daily basis. "But also some of my fellow coaches; they've given me a lot of advice."

He walked into the middle of the lockerroom. "Are we facing the number one team in the country with the most successful college baseball coach calling the shots? Yes." He looked at his team. "And the biggest piece of advice I've gotten from some of my fellow coaches is this: they don't think we belong here. They will look down their nose at you and they will try to intimidate you; starting with Auggie at me.

"Men, while I have the deepest respect for the great success that Coach Garrido has had I will not be intimidated by him. We've earned our right to be here; all of us; this team that we are. Yet everyone out there," he pointed to the door, "thinks we're the underdogs. Men; play like underdogs. You scrap, scratch and fight for every hit and every play on defense; just like we've done all season. I don't give a damn what all the sports writers are saying. We belong here; let's prove it.

"And gentlemen," he said, as the team started to rustle, "one more thing," he said, holding up his finger, "part of that intimidation will be a lot of bad mouthing from their dugout. You," Taylor said, pointing around at the young men in Patriot uniforms, "are student-athletes representing George Mason University. We do it with Mason dignity. Use that garbage to motivate you; but you keep your mouths shut. That will get under their skin." Taylor looked every player in the eye. "We're better than that and we _are_ going to prove that to the Longhorns." He looked at his team. "Gather up men." The team gathered around him in the lockerroom.

-00CM00-

Jack, sitting in his seat, absent-mindedly looking out onto the field, bounced his knee up and down with his ankle. Caleigh, sitting in front of Aaron looked over her shoulder at him. Aaron smiled and slightly nodded at Dave sitting next to him with a wink. Caleigh turned to face forward so Dave wouldn't see her smiling. Dave was doing the same thing.

Andy Minton, the Patriots ace pitcher and number one starter was completely tuned in to Zach. Zach had spent two hours that morning going over the pitching strategy with pitching Coach Javier Lopez, with Mike Jeffries sitting in as well.

As the left hander racked up strike-outs, supported by his defense, each inning Zach would go into the dugout and Coach Lopez simply nodded at Zach with a smile. There was no way that Auggie, his staff or the Longhorns bench was going to steal pitching signals like they usually did with other teams. Like always, Zach called the pitches from behind the plate, using his lengthy preparation with the coaching staff.

That fact started the Texas bench working on Zach when the Patriots were on defense in the first inning. "So you getting some divine help from you long, lost mama," one player needled. Zach smiled behind his catcher's mask. _If only you knew you asshole_ he thought.

Zach started off the top of fifth inning in the scoreless game. His reputation now well known for weeding out pitchers to get his pitch, he walked up to the plate. His first at bat was a long fly ball to left that was a noisy out as baseball broadcasters like to say, chasing the fielder to the warning track.

Zach dug in and looked at the pitcher. _Yeah, you got me in the first inning when I had a runner to score_ he thought, stepping into the batter's box. _But I know you now_ Zach inwardly smiled to himself settling in. The Texas pitcher threw exactly what Zach was expecting; a dead red fastball on the outside corner of the plate. Zach, anticipating the pitch, extended his arms a bit and got the full meat of the bat on the pitch, sending a fly to left that the fielder didn't even turn around to chase. Zach buried it that far into the stands in leftfield. "Yeah baby," Dave whooped, sharing a high five with Aaron, Sean and Jack.

Getting to Pete, walking to the batter's box, they shared their usual homerun handshake routine. "Stan, you'll get his change-up first," Zach whispered to him. Pete, trusting his best friend, buried the change-up further than Zach's in left field. The two ladies in their lives whooped and hollered again, sharing hugs and raising their fists in the air. Jack joined them. Aaron, Beth, Dave and Sean smiled at them.

With a 2-0 lead, Andy settled in even more and let his defense play behind him. Yet, to start the bottom of the sixth inning, Andy walked the Texas batter on a questionable strike call. Zach didn't like the call but refused to show up the home plate umpire, immediately throwing the ball back to Andy.

The next pitch, Auggie Garrido, with a left handed hitter, had called for a hit and run. The batter lined a blazing shot towards the right field gap with the runner taking off. Pete, diving to his right leaving his feet, snared the ball mid-air, dropping to the ground. As the runner tried to get back to first, he got one step too close to Pete's long arms. Pete swiped the runner on the calf with his glove and the Patriots had turned a key double play that quickly quieted the faithful Texas fans while giving the Patriots' fans a reason to stand up and cheer for Andy to get the last out. The Texas dugout roared at the first base umpire, hurling insults.

It took Andy nine pitches before he finally struck out the Texas batter with his nasty splitter that Zach called. Andy walked to the opening of the dugout closest to first base, pulling off his cap to wipe his forehead. Zach walked into the other opening of the dugout closest to home plate and looked at the three coaches waiting for him. "Minnie," Zach said, using Andy's nickname, "is on empty." Coach Taylor made the call to get the Patriot bullpen going.

In the top of the seventh, Zach came up to bat with two outs. Facing a new Texas pitcher and a left hander, Zach knew his reputation with an hour of film study with Pete the night before on his laptop, completely knew his tendencies. He dug in a hair closer to the plate. The first pitch, a fastball, came sailing in at his head. Zach took a sideways dive to the ground to not get hit. The homeplate umpire took off his mask and immediately ejected the pitcher.

Auggie Girrado burst out of the Texas dugout, running to the umpire. "Come on blue," Auggie pleaded as Zach got up and started to brush himself off. "It's hot and my kid is sweating; that ball slipped out of his hand."

"No it didn't Coach," the umpire said. "That was a payback pitch and against rule….." Zach slightly smiled as the umpire rattled off the rulebook number while he finished brushing off the dirt from his uniform, taking his sweet time to hear the conversation.

Dave elbowed Aaron. "Zach's laughing his ass off at all this. Look at his body language." Sean was listening. The brothers Hotchner looked to see Zach slowly walking away from the argument, slightly smiling into the dugout. He gave Coach Taylor a wink. Aaron and Sean laughed with Dave.

"With all due respect blue, that's bull and you know it," Auggie argued.

 _I have to give Auggie credit_ Zach inwardly smiled. _He knows how to make an argument without getting tossed himself_. "Coach," the umpire said, "I and the rest of the umpires have listened to you and your team's garbage for six innings. Get back to your dugout and tell your team to shut up. We're done with it. You sent your message; we're sending ours." Auggie started to argue more and the home plate umpire stood up a bit straighter, glaring at the Texas coach. "Coach that was your last warning; you've got pitchers up in your bullpen. Whoever you bring in has ten warm-up pitches."

Auggie stared at the umpire for twenty seconds and then signaled for the right-hander warming up. Zach walked towards the Patriots dugout and looked at Mike Jeffries standing on the second step. He smiled at Zach. "You got him?"

Zach smiled back. "To quote SSA Derek Morgan," he winked, "paybacks are a bitch." Zach buried the first pitch deep into centerfield over the fence.

Zach trotted out to homeplate with his catcher's equipment on for the eighth inning. He looked at the umpire.

The umpire looked at him. "You could have showed me up on that pitch in the sixth and maybe rightly so. You didn't kid. I know respect when I see it. You've earned mine." Zach pulled his mask down, crouching down to take the new pitcher's warm-up throws.

Firing his usual strike to second base at the end of the warm-up pitches, Zach pulled up his mask and snuck a look at the umpire. "Thanks blue," he whispered as the Texas batter approached the plate. Zach pulled his mask back down and got into his crouch.

The Patriots' bullpen pitched a brilliant eighth inning and Johnny Hardgrove was lights out in the ninth. The number one team in the country fell to the George Mason Patriots 3-0. It was a happy group of Patriot fans that left the stadium.

Sean looked at Aaron as they walked to car. "How you going to get Jack calmed down?"

Aaron and Beth smiled at each other. "The drive and the AC will take of that Sean, plus a McDonald's dinner," Beth said. Aaron carried a sleeping Jack into the hotel as lightening flashed in the western sky.

-00CM00-

The heavy thunderstorm that woke all the Hotchner group in their hotel, brought a bright, clear, and most blessed cool to the area. They were all up late; even Jack that snuggled with Sean through the storms.

The girls walked in as the rest were just starting to yet their breakfast. They weren't showered. Beth looked at them. "You two OK?"

Caleigh smiled. "We are after we finally got to sleep."

"That was one horrible thunderstorm," Lisa added.

"It woke me up," Dave added.

"After the scotch," Sean kidded.

"Yes Sean; after that game last night, I had a few," Dave smiled.

"And you didn't call me," Sean zinged back. The rest laughed.

-00CM00-

Walking into the stadium, Jack squeezed Beth's hand tighter. "Oh man Beth, the butterflies are really bad; and I don't have to take a dump. I did that already." Dave and Sean shared a laugh.

"I'm right there with ya buddy," Aaron said.

"Me too," Sean confessed.

"Me three," Beth added.

"Make it four Champino," Dave smiled.

Jack smiled. "You guys are the best."

"We're a team little brother," Caleigh smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. Jack looked at her. "Don't ask Lisa and me."

"My butterflies are full grown birds," Lisa moaned.

The knots in their stomachs got a work out in the second game. Zach, with a runner on in the bottom of the first inning took an outside pitch and powered it into the right field seats, giving the Patriots an early two run lead.

The Longhorns of Texas answered that in the top of the fourth inning, tying the score. From there, it became a chess match between Auggie Garrido and Mac Taylor. Coach Taylor trusted his young guns in the bullpen and they responded by matching the vaunted Longhorn pitching staff inning for inning. Brian Messer, one of the Patriot pitchers walked a batter to start an inning. Garrido put on the steal signal.

His assistant coach looked at him. "You sure Skipper?"

"That ain't a pro arm out there yet," Garrido growled. Zach caught the pitch already knowing the runner had taken off from first with Pete's shout. Zach's throw to second beat the runner by a step and a half and was his usual pinpoint accurate. Garrido's assistant just looked at him, shaking his head.

Facing the heart of the Texas batting order in the top of the ninth, Taylor called for Johnny to pitch the inning. Javy Lopez looked at him. "You sure; maybe we should keep him in reserve for extra innings."

Taylor shook him off. "I'm sure." Johnny struck out all three Longhorn batters, emphatically pointing at Zach at the last called strike by the homeplate umpire on the pitch Zach had expertly called.

With one out, Zach came up to bat in the bottom of the ninth. Dave shot a sideway glance at Aaron to see him suddenly get a calm about him. Zach drilled the second pitch into the left field seats for a walk-off winning homerun. The Patriots were the national champions!

Before that all set in with the group, they watched Zach share a high five with the Patriots' first base coach and then step on the base. Zach, deeply respecting his competitors, did not milk out his homerun trot.

Yet, as he approach second base Zach slowed a bit and lifted his head to the heavens. He smiled and then gave a finger point. _I know y'all are watching_ Zach smiled. _Mom, give Uncle Harry a hug for me_ he smiled more as he stepped on second base and sped up. Sharing a huge high five with the third base coach Turner, Zach took off his batting helmet and tossed it towards the Patriot's now empty third base dugout, save for the coaches that were congratulating Taylor as Zach headed towards home.

Caleigh, crying, hugged Lisa who was doing the same. The entire team waited for Zach to touch homeplate. The umpire signaled the homerun to the scorer's box and the celebration was on.

An hour and a half later, the victorious team started filing out of the Patriots' lockerroom. Jack noticed Zach and raced to him. Zach dropped his bag and lifted Jack up into the air by the waist. "You did it Z-man," Jack exclaimed.

Zach pulled his brother to his chest, hugging him close. "We all did it JP," he said, hugging Jack tightly. Beth and Caleigh wiped tears, their arms around each other. Lisa raced to Pete who pulled her up into a hug huge. Sean filmed it on his cellphone. When they approached the group, he smiled at them. "Who's gonna give me the number to send it to mama and pop," he smiled. Lisa happily supplied the number as Pete just smiled. Sean hit a button on his cell. "Done," he smiled, pulling Pete into a hug.

Zach put Jack down walking to the group and took Caleigh in his arms. "I love you," he said.

"I know," Caleigh cried, burying her head into his neck. "And I know how much this means to you and your mom. I love you too."

"Cal, it's just not mom," he whispered in her ear. "It's for all of them." Caleigh hugged him closer. When they finally got to the group, everyone moved out of the way to let Zach get to the person he needed next. Caleigh pulled Jack to her side as Zach got to Aaron and dropped into his dad's arms and shed the tears of the pressure finally released.

Aaron's eyes filled with his own as he held his son close, rubbing one hand through the hair on the back of his head. "I'm proud of you son; each and every day. How you take care of Jack and the excellent student you are. The wonderful lady you're sharing your life with right now. But in this moment, enjoy this son. You've worked damn hard for this and you have every right to savor it. So no tears my son; enjoy this," he whispered in his ear. Dave and Sean wiped tears as well.

"Thanks dad," Zach said, hugging him more tightly. When Zach finally pulled out of his father's embrace, the group all laughed as everyone wiped tears. Zach shared a deep hug with Sean, kissed Beth and gave her a hug. He looked at Dave.

Dave smiled, waving the Rossi index finger at him. "You told me at the cabin when we were up there for the MLK weekend that you wanted this as much for Harrison as you did for your mom. Zach, my boy, my pride and joy, your dad is right. Enjoy this," he smiled. "I know Harrison is," he smiled. "And your mom." That set off another round of tears and hugs as Dave pulled Zach into his arms.

The emotions spent, the group started to stand around, relaxing and joking. Zach felt a touch on his right bicep, turned and looked.

"Whoa."

###

 **A/N: Maybe I'll get y'all reading on Saturday after all. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hi Zach," a slight of build man with graying hair smiled at him. "I'm …"

Zach smiled. "Hello Mr. Schuerholz; it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

Schuerholz shook his hand, warmly smiling. "Congratulations on a great tournament and a national championship. You deserved the MVP award. We're all very proud of you," he said, nodding at the two men next to him. "Zach, this is John Hart, our President of Baseball Operations."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hart," Zach said, shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure Zach," Hart smiled. "Let me offer my congratulations on a great tournament as well." Zach smiled.

Schuerholz looked at Zach. "And this is…" he smiled. Zach shook his head. "I think you know," Schuerholz beamed.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Cox," Zach broadly smiled.

"Hell kid, I'm just Bobby," the former manager of the Atlanta Braves and 2014 inductee into the Baseball Hall of Fame smiled at him, shaking Zach's hand. He slapped his left hand on Zach's shoulder. "You played one helluva a series; you're one of the most natural talents behind the plate I've ever seen."

"Thank you sir," Zach beamed. Aaron smiled as well, knowing how much Zach respected Bobby Cox with his years managing the Braves.

"Don't goddamn sir me," Cox growled with a smile. "I told you; I'm just Bobby." Zach laughed and then noticed a fourth man standing near-by.

"Zach, that's a representative from the NCAA," Schuerholz explained. "We're meeting in public, which we wanted to do with you. But you know some people. They'll take pictures and report it. We asked Mr. Abrams to join us to cover you and us; we will not ruin you're final year of eligibility playing baseball."

Zach looked at the man with a smile. "Zach Hotchner," he said sticking out his hand.

"Micah Abrams," he smiled shaking Zach's hand. "My congratulations as well."

"Thank you," Zach smiled. Schuerholz looked at Zach. "Oh right," he blushed a bit, turning to the rest. "You all know Pete Stanlovsky," he introduced. The three nodded with smiles. The Braves had drafted Pete as well, but in the much later rounds.

Pete shook hands with the three men. "Thank you so much for the opportunity to play with your wonderful organization," he genuinely said. "But my baseball after college will be playing for our town team." He smiled at Lisa, introducing her. "We're getting married the end of July and I've already accepted a job with an IT security tech firm after I graduate that is my dream job. I'll let Zach be the one to chase the big league dream," he smiled.

"We all can appreciate that Pete," Schuerholz smiled. "Best wishes to you both." Pete and Lisa smiled.

Zach introduced Caleigh and Sean. "And this is our adopted uncle, David Rossi," he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Rossi," Schuerholz smiled. "I've read your books."

"I'm just Uncle Dave," he smiled, shaking hands with the three as Zach pulled Jack to him.

Zach introduced Beth and then looked at them. "This is my brother Jack," Zach beamed.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack," Schuerholz smiled, shaking his hand.

"It's great to meet Zach's number one fan," Hart said. Jack beamed. "Jack what's thirty one times two?"

Jack thought for a second. "Sixty-two," he correctly answered.

Hart smiled. "That's the number we already have reserved for Zach," he winked.

Jack smiled. "Awesome!"

"Sorry about my language kid," Cox said.

"It's OK Bobby," Jack smiled. "When Zach and Stan play baseball, I'm the batboy. I've heard worse." The rest laughed. "But I only use it on the playground to impress my buddies," Jack said. They all laughed more.

Zach scuffed Jack's hair. "And this is my dad Aaron," Zach said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aaron," Schuerholz said. "Thank you so much for the job you and your team do."

"Thank you for giving my son his shot at his ultimate dream," he smiled back, shaking Schuerholz's hand. They all stood around talking for a few minutes talking when they noticed the teams' motor coach pull up. Other team members, after meeting with their families, began to get on board.

Schuerholz smiled. "We'll let you guys go." He looked at Pete. "Micah has approved this with his bosses at the NCAA." He pulled a business size envelope out of this back pocket. "This is a personal gift from me to you and Lisa," he smiled, handing Pete the envelope. Pete looked at him. "Stan, when we drafted you, we pretty much knew what you were going to do. Enjoy your honeymoon on me," he smiled. The three made hasty good-byes. Micah nodded at them as well and went a different direction.

Pete pulled the flap open of the unsealed envelope that was tucked in and looked. "Oh holy shit Lisa," he said, looking at her.

"What Pete," she asked.

"We're going to Maui over our Christmas break," he said, stunned. The group all smiled as Sean rubbed Pete's shoulder.

Sean looked at Zach. "You free tonight," he asked as Zach picked up his bag.

Zach shook his head. "We've got team meal at the hotel; but after that yes." Sean looked at him as Pete picked up his bag. "I'll text you," Zach said as he and Pete moved to the bus. Lisa tucked the envelope Pete got into her handbag. Caleigh had Zach's MVP trophy plaque.

"What a day," Dave commented with a huge smile.

"But I think the night is just getting started," Beth smiled.

They all got into the rental. "So what you thinking for a game plan tonight Sean," Dave asked, sitting in the second seat with him. Jack sat between him.

"Those boys are going to want to party," he smiled. "Big time."

"Agreed," Dave said.

Beth turned in the passenger seat up front as Aaron drove. "But what about Jack, Caleigh and Lisa?"

Dave smiled. "Aaron, pull into the first liquor store you see." Aaron smiled at him in the rear view mirror. Dave looked at Sean. "After our dinner, my suite is open for a party," he smiled.

"Can we get a swim in," Jack asked.

"Probably not buddy," Aaron said. "But we've got all day tomorrow. Our plane home doesn't leave until ten Monday morning."

Dave turned to look at the ladies texting home as Aaron pulled into the parking lot of a huge grocery store that also had a liquor store attached. He looked at Lisa. "What does Pete drink?"

"The same thing as Zach, only with Coke," she smiled.

"You ladies," Dave smiled.

"You get the vodka," Caleigh smiled, "we'll get all the mixers and ice," she smiled.

"Add tonic to that list," Beth smiled at them as they all got out. "Jack, you're with me."

"Beth," Jack asked.

"Knowing your brother and Pete like I do, they'll want some munchies later."

"So we're on munchies patrol," Jack smiled. Beth smiled with a nod.

"Beth," Dave said, getting out. "My kitchenette has an oven."

"And a pizza pan in the cupboard," Caleigh added. Dave looked at her. "We're females," she smiled. "Lisa and I snooped."

Beth looked at them. "Did that snooping uncover a cutting board and sharp knife?" Lisa nodded. "Add a lime to your shopping list," she smiled at the ladies. "I like vodka and tonic with a lime." The plan set, they all took off in different directions in the huge store.

-00CM00-

While the Patriots enjoyed a wonderful catered meal at their hotel, the Hotchner group walked down the block from their hotel to their second favorite restaurant.

With the team finishing their dinner, Coach Taylor stepped into the middle of the circle of tables to address them. He put the NCAA tournament trophy at his feet. He had the team's full attention as the raucous celebration quieted. "Guys, I've never been prouder of a group of players than I am right now. You showed heart and courage; and you backed each of your teammates to get this." He picked up the trophy. "You deserve this." The team all whooped and hollered.

He waved them quiet. "So here's the deal: since our flight has now been booked back home at ten Monday morning, you've got the rest of the night and tomorrow free. For those you with families here, if you want to spend some time with them, that's fine. Please just check in with myself or Coach Turner so we know what your intentions are. And guys, we will at some point ask you to supply a selfie as proof to back up your story.

"For those you that don't have family here but are of legal drinking age, I remind you, and all of you going to your families, that you're here representing George Mason University. You get in trouble do not call any of us coaches. You are on your own; and that includes getting home." The room fell silent. Coach Taylor smiled at them. "Message delivered?"

The team all nodded or said "yes coach". Taylor continued. "For those of that are underage, this ballroom is quickly going to change into a movie theatre complete with popcorn, all the soda you can drink and a pizza delivery at midnight," he smiled. "You get to vote on the movies you want to see," he smiled. "Just remember guys, majority rules in a vote." Those that were staying all nodded with big smiles.

"Everyone is expected to be in their rooms by ten tomorrow night. And there will be a bed check. Our usual breakfast buffet is at six Monday morning; have your bags packed. We leave for the airport at seven." He looked around the room. "Any questions?" He and the coaching staff looked at the entire team shaking their heads.

Coach Turner looked up to see Zach and Pete approaching him. "Just get the hell out of here you two," he smiled.

Pete looked at Zach. "Cob, if I'm sharing a bed with Lisa tonight, I need to shave. Or I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Just remember Caleigh and me are sleeping in the bed next to yours. Keep something in your boxers."

"Got it Cob," Pete laughed.

Sean got Zach's text as the group leisurely walked back to their hotel from another delicious meal at Phil's Hideaway. He smiled. "The party is on. The guys are getting a taxi to join us for the night and tomorrow."

-00CM00-

Sitting around the pool at the Omaha Marriott, Beth heard Zach and Pete's cellphones buzz with a text. She pulled Zach's out of Caleigh's bag and looked at the text. Dave stirred from his nap, nursing a mighty hangover; the older boys, using the pool, were burning off their family celebration headaches as well. Beth walked to the edge of the pool. "Zach, its Coach Taylor. He wants your selfie," she said with a question.

Zach smiled. "We have to check in with him." They two couples were enjoying the pool with Jack. Aaron and Sean were swimming lazy laps together, burning off their fun from night before. They five gathered together and Beth took the picture.

"Beth," Pete said, "tell Skipper Dave is the only one with the big hangover," he smiled. Beth laughed as she typed the text and sent it with the picture.

Dave stirred again in his chaise lounge chair. "What?"

-00CM00-

Derek Morgan walked into the bullpen from his office to talk to JJ about a consult they were working on together. He noticed Hotch coming out of the breakroom with a cup of coffee. "Welcome back," he smiled. "Please don't tell me you were here at the crack of dawn to get caught up?"

Aaron smiled. "No," he said shaking Morgan's hand, "I was here at the crack of dawn answering to Chief Cruz again. Thanks for the great job with the team Morgan. The Houston case was huge, getting a win. We all know the odds." JJ nodded her head with a smile, rubbing her ever expanding mid-section.

"We caught a huge break," Reid said.

-0CM00-

The final victory lap for Zach with the National Championship was at Dave's annual Fourth of July picnic at his mansion. All the usual suspects were there; the BAU team and their relatives, along with the Brooks and Graystone families.

Henry swam up to Zach with him and Caleigh in the pool, playing with the boys. Henry put his arms around Zach's neck. "Ya done good Cob," Henry smiled. "Dad and me watched the final on TV together."

"Thanks Hank," Zach said, pulling Henry into a hug. Zach released him and looked at Henry. "You ready to become a big brother?"

Henry looked him in the eye. "I might need some advice Cob," he seriously said. The group in, and around the pool roared with laughter.

###

 **A/N: Honestly, Pete accepting a personal gift from a baseball executive would be a violation of NCAA rules. But hey! This is fanfiction. I can fudge. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 8

The next week, on a Wednesday evening, Aaron came down into Zach's lair to see him in his usual spot and dressed the usual way; but since the All-Star game was played the day before, there were no MLB games scheduled that night. Zach was watching a special on the History channel.

Aaron sat down next to him. "Any good," he queried.

Zach shrugged. "It's something to watch."

"What's Caleigh doing?"

"She's working again," Zach said. "She's trying to get her savings account built back up after being gone for ten days."

"You got any plans for the weekend?"

Zach shook his head. "She's working Friday night and a double Saturday so she can be off Sunday for the game." With college baseball now done, Zach and Pete were once again playing for the Pirates, the town baseball team.

"That's right," Aaron said. "You play Fairfax."

"For the regular season championship," Zach added.

"I'm afraid I'm going to miss it."

"You got a case dad," Zach asked, looking at him.

Aaron shook his head. "Beth and I are going away for the weekend; that is if you don't mind taking care of Jack."

Zach smiled at him. "Since when has that been a problem?"

"Thanks Zach," Aaron said, rubbing his knee. He got up from the couch to leave.

"That's all the details I get?"

"We're leaving Friday afternoon and will be home Sunday night."

Zach nodded and watched his dad start up the steps. "Vegas or Reno?" Aaron stopped mid-step. "Yupppppp, nailed that profile," Zach said with a laugh. "Please just don't get married by some Elvis dude. That will totally blow your image in the Bureau." Aaron turned to look at him. "You didn't think Jack and me needed to know that tidbit?"

"You weren't around for the first one."

"I hope the hell not or someone fudged on some marriage or birth certificates," Zach smiled. Aaron smiled. Zach laughed more.

"For the record, we're going to the Bahamas. One of Beth's friends is the Chargé d′Affaires at the U.S. Embassy."

"Who can legally marry you?"

"Yes," Aaron said. "And if you say one word to Dave, so help me Zach….."

Zach held up his hands. "I won't even ruin your surprise for Jack," he smiled.

"Thanks son," Aaron smiled and started back up the steps.

"God help the people staying next to your hotel room," Zach zinged.

Aaron just shook his head and kept on going. Zach laughed out loud. "That was too easy dad." Aaron shook his head again walking up the steps to bedroom level of the house, sticking his head in the door to check on Jack sleeping.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Beth walked into Zach's lair Sunday night to see him, Caleigh and Jack enjoying popcorn and a movie. "How'd the game go," Aaron asked.

"We shelled them 14-3," Jack said, grabbing a handful of popcorn, engrossed in the movie. He never looked away. Aaron looked at Zach, who paused the movie.

"What's going on," Jack asked, looking around.

"Dad and Beth are home," Zach said, pushing his Jack's head. "Hello?"

"Where'd you go for the weekend," Caleigh asked.

"We went to the Bahamas," Beth smiled.

"And got married," Aaron added, smiling brightly.

"What? No way dude," Jack said, clambering to get to them. "That's awesome," he said, nearly tackling Aaron giving him a hug. Caleigh and Zach joined him in the congratulations and hugs.

They stood around talking for a bit. Caleigh looked at Zach. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Zach confessed. "But I keep my promises," he smiled at this dad. "And they didn't get married by some Elvis impersonator in Vegas so I was in." That drew more laughter in the home.

Jack eyed Zach. "Boy is Uncle Dave going to chew you a new one tomorrow," he said. They all roared.

-00CM00-

Zach woke the next morning to hear his dad and Beth in the kitchen. He walked in with his glasses on, a pair of sports shorts yet bare-chested and his usual morning facial scruff that he was scratching. He looked at Beth who was dressed for the day and not casually as she had been most mornings since she moved in.

Zach took the apple juice bottle out of the fridge. "Goin' somewhere," he nodded with question, loosening the cap and taking a gulp.

"My first day at my new job at the Smithsonian," she smiled.

"'Bout time you freeloader," he said, putting the juice bottle back in the fridge. Beth shook her head at Aaron with a smile. "Have a good day you two," he smiled, giving Beth a kiss on the cheek.

"Where you going," Aaron asked.

"Jack knows where to find me and Caleigh," he waved heading for the steps.

-00CM00-

A week later, Aaron tiredly climbed into bed, getting home from a case. He kissed Beth and then settled. "Welcome home," she smiled, rubbing his chest, already lying on her side.

"It's good to be home," he yawned. "How'd it go around here?"

"Honestly Aaron, it's been an eye opener." Aaron's senses went on high alert and he widely opened his eyes.

Beth smiled at him, shaking her head, rubbing his chest more. "It's nothing bad," she smiled, bending her elbow to put her other hand underneath her chin line to hold hear head up, still rubbing Aaron's chest. "It's just that being around here fulltime, instead of part time like I was before has been…" she stated, shaking her head.

"Beth," Aaron questioned.

"Well first off, there's the laundry." She looked at Aaron. "Zach, when he was doing laundry on Saturday told me to throw my things in with rest."

Aaron slightly laughed. "He helped Haley with the laundry when they were in witness protection," he yawned and then looked at her. "I believe he told you he was used to folding bras," he smiled.

"Yeah he did," Beth laughed. "But really?"

"Really," Aaron smiled, kissing her. "Beth, I understand that it's probably more than a little uncomfortable and intimidating for you getting into this home fulltime. But let Zach do the laundry. The machines are down there near his lair. The money I give him every month is Jack's Social Security check. He wants to earn that." Beth smiled at him. Aaron smiled back. "And Zach likes to fudge it Saturday mornings." Beth eyed him. "He believes Jack and I think he's slaving away doing the laundry; when in reality, he's sleeping between loads." Beth looked at him. "He's got the first load," Aaron got out.

"The whites with bleach," Beth added.

"Timed down to the minute; he resets his alarm clock to that time; throws that load in the dryer; starts the next load and then sleeps until the dryer buzzer from hell he likes to say wakes him," Aaron smiled.

Beth laughed. "OK, I can live with Zach handling my unmentionables. But Aaron…." He looked at her. "We did a Sam's run plus Cub for groceries. Like Zach said, with things earlier this summer, it was re-stock time. I get that. But my god Aaron, what he bought; and spent."

Aaron smiled. "I checked our account online the other night. I saw what he spent," he said, looking into Beth's eyes. "And honestly, I didn't blink."

"Really?"

"Beth, before we moved in here, Zach pounded me over the head how much we could save by buying the items we needed wholesale at Sam's. That's why there's the freezer in the garage."

"Aaron, between Sam's and Cub, he spent nearly five hundred dollars."

Aaron smiled. "And our freezer is now well stocked again after being gone half of June."

Beth smiled. "Yes it is. And the pantry closet; a case each of regular green beans, plus French cut for casseroles and cream of mushroom soup; plus the two industrial size bags of frozen peas and corn. Not to mention twenty pounds of burger, three large packages of TP, a huge supply of Kleenex, charcoal and lighter fluid." Beth looked him in the eye. "He had Jack grab a second cart at Sam's."

Aaron smiled. "Zach knows what he's doing." He looked her in the eye. "Please just tell me he explained it all to you and his logic with his buying."

Beth kissed him. "Right down to putting the burger he prepackaged into two pounds each in the freezer along with the steal….." Aaron looked at her. "We got on the bone-in pork chops at Cub," she smiled. "According to Zach."

Aaron yawned deeply. "So you understand what he's been doing around here for four years," he smiled.

"That's my point Aaron," Beth said, rubbing his chest more. "My god, what he's done around here for four years. I've got a lot to learn."

Aaron pulled her to his chest. "And a few things he's got to learn to let go of," he smiled at her, kissing her temple. "But Zach will help you," he said, yawning again. "I'll help you nudge him along to do that." He yawned again.

Beth giggled. "I'll let the extended honeymoon go for tonight so you can sleep."

Aaron kissed her again. "Thank you; I wasn't looking forward to my oldest son kicking my ass about the headboard banging tomorrow morning anyway."

Beth laughed again and fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, nestled into the crook of his arm.

-00CM00-

Aaron, Beth, Jack and Dave walked towards St. Vincent's Catholic Church on a Saturday one week later. They spotted Zach standing around in his tuxedo. "What," Dave asked. "The best man isn't with the groom?"

Zach laughed. "I'm getting a break," he smiled. "Pete's big brother Danny is keeping his feet warm right now."

"He's that bad," Aaron asked.

"Dad," Zach said, shaking his head, "he's asked me at least twenty times in the last hour 'I'm doing the right thing aren't I?' They've been going together for over five years and he's asking now?" They all laughed.

"You look very handsome," Beth commented, kissing his cheek, and then wiping her lipstick off.

"Thanks Beth," he smiled. "The tux isn't bad," Zach confessed. "But the shoes are killers. Thank God pictures are done. If I have to smile one more time, _I'm_ walking away." That brought more laughter.

Aaron rubbed his arm as more people started to show up. "We'll see you after the ceremony," he smiled.

"You do have the rings," Dave asked.

"Don't you get in my head Uncle Dave," Zach warned.

"I still owe you for the Bahama cover-up," Dave pointed.

"Get him inside," Zach pointed back, "before I kick his butt." Dave laughed.

Pete and Lisa's wedding was beautiful. Zach and Caleigh, as the best man and maid of honor, looked wonderful. Father Marsh kept his homily short; Zach got a laugh from everyone as he feigned forgetting where he put the rings in his tux jacket and the small bridal party got to sit down while Mass was served. Zach and Caleigh sat together, with Zach's arm around her. "Remind me why she doesn't have a ring yet," Dave whispered to Beth. She shushed him to Jack's giggles. Dave got up to go to Mass with Beth, Aaron standing in the aisle to let them get out of the church pew row, along with two other Stanlovsky relatives.

When Dave returned and finished his prayers on the kneeler crossing himself he sat back down next to Jack and winked at him. "I don't have to go see Father Jimmy tomorrow," he whispered. Jack giggled more. That earned them both the Hotchner glare, drawing more silent laughter from the two offenders.

The wedding finished, Aaron took a picture on his phone of Zach and Caleigh coming down the church aisle after the bride and groom, arm in arm. Smiling at the picture, he quickly sent it to Sean, with Beth smiling as well.

After they went through the receiving line with Pete, Lisa and their parents, Dave giving the happy couple the traditional Italian kiss on each cheek, the four looked around and found Zach and Caleigh standing together in the shade of a tree on the church property. Zach had his tux coat hanging over his shoulder, holding it by his index finger. "You five get together and I'll take a picture for Sean," Dave said. He took the picture and then looked at it. "Damn I'm good," he said, hitting the send button. Zach rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Let me see Uncle Dave," Caleigh said. He showed it to her. "I want a copy of that," she smiled.

"Done sweetheart," Dave said, kissing her check. "You look beautiful." And she did. Her long hair was rolled to the back of her head running vertically down the center. A curled dangle of hair fell in front of each ear. Dave noticed the diamond stud earrings she was wearing.

"They're Haley's," she smiled. "Zach let me borrow them."

Aaron deeply eyed Dave, expecting a comment. Dave took the high road. "He's good like that," he smiled.

The reception at the local country club was special. Lisa's mom had put together a slide show of the couple from their days as infants through Sean's video of the two at the College World Series. Aaron, Beth, Jack and Dave were seated at the same round table as Rachel, Tom, Mike and Caleb Graystone. They all had a great time chatting together, with all of Caleigh's family sharing hugs and congratulations to Beth and Aaron.

Caleigh, sitting at the head table with the bridal party, gave her toast to the bride and groom fondly remembered growing up with Lisa. "I saw something on Facebook last week and it was so true. First cousins are the first friends a child has. We were the two cousins stuck together at the hip," she smiled. "And we still are." After Caleigh finished and the toast done, the two shared a hug with a few tears shed.

Zach's toast as usual was humorous, telling stories on Pete mostly and the both of them. "There were a couple times I thought I was going to be the godfather instead of the best man," Zach deadpanned, drawing howls of laughter. The happy couple blushed.

Zach stuck his hand in his tux pants pocket and turned serious. "Yet, in the darkest period of my life, I was sitting in Principal Shaw's office at Central High School and looked up to see Pete walking in." Beth rubbed Aaron's shoulder as he slightly smiled, remembering the day himself. "I knew in that instant, I was meeting a very special person; a friend for life. And then I got to meet Lisa. Another moment of clarity hit me," he said, turning to Pete. "I thought to myself, 'dude you are one lucky guy'. And today, you are the luckiest man on earth."

Zach looked at them. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this day; your day; I'm honored." He picked up his champagne glass. "Please join me in a toast to two people that are the most wonderful friends a person could have; to Lisa and Pete and their lifelong happiness." Zach raised his glass to them and then took a sip.

Zach and Pete shared a deep hug. "I love ya my friend," Zach whispered.

"Back at you my friend," Pete said. "Thank you."

When it was Lisa and Pete's turn at the microphone after dinner was served, they each shared heartfelt thank you's to their respective families. They each also took a swipe at Caleigh and Zach. Lisa looked at the crowd. "I'll do the traditional tossing of my bouquet later. However, all you single ladies, don't bother getting in line. There's only one person I'm tossing it to," she smiled, looking at Caleigh.

Pete, during his said, "Cob you taught me so much playing baseball with you; and more than that; your integrity both on and off the field. You are the most awesome friend and person I know. But honestly; I hope the hell you're taking notes right now." Dave and Mike loudly whistled at the comment. Pete pointed at them. "See, I'm not the only one," he smiled, drawing laughter.

The dance started a bit later. Zach and Caleigh walked up to the new table the two families in their lives were sharing and sat down. Zach had a drink, while Caleigh had a glass of ice water. "You're toast was wonderful Zach," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Rachel; I had some help," he smiled back, rubbing Dave's shoulder.

Dave smiled at Caleigh. "Yours was as well Caleigh. But did you lose the coin toss?"

"No Uncle Dave, my turn to be a bad girl was Thursday night after the groom's dinner," she smiled.

"And she did it quite well," Caleb zinged. Caleigh stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's…" she said pulling off her high heels, "thank you God," she smiled at the heavens, "his turn tonight. Plus, if I start off with champagne, it's a long night." She looked at Aaron. "I've already got the truck keys."

Aaron smiled his acceptance taking another sip of his scotch. "Beth is getting Dave and me home tonight."

"And I've got a baseball game tomorrow at one," Zach said. "I'm taking it easy. With ding dong gone, we're a man down. Brummie is going to catch and I'm going to play first. Which means I'm taking some infield practice at eleven-thirty."

"Zach, you've never played first base before," Jack said. Mike winked at him.

"Jack, if Pete can handle it, how hard can it be?"

"I heard that," Pete growled, putting his forearm around Zach's neck in a faux choke hold.

"We had to come over and see the other newlyweds," Lisa smiled at Beth and Aaron.

Later that evening, the DJ played Ed Sheehan's _Thinking Out Loud_ and Dave looked out on the dance floor to see Zach and Caleigh dancing closely together. Aaron and Beth joined them on the dance floor. Dave sighed and slightly shook his head. Mike, sitting next to him, looked at Dave. "I thought feebs were required to carry at all times?"

"We are," Dave said, wondering where the question was going.

"Well then pull it out and use it on someone. I'm sick of waiting," Mike grumbled.

"I'd love to Mike," Dave smiled. "But I'd be looking at Aaron's Glock up my nose." Everyone left at the table laughed and then smiled as another slow song played. Zach and Aaron switched dance partners. Dave sighed again.

#####

 **A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y'all are just gonna have to wait like Uncle Dave.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, favorite and following alerts. I appreciate them all. And thank you so much for taking the time to read. I appreciate that even more.**

 **Oops; I almost forgot some explanations for my internationals. Sam's is Sam's Club; the wholesale version of Walmart. It has great buys; for my family of two, not so much other than certain products. For this FF family; a huge cost saver. Cub is Cub Foods another major grocery store in my area of the world. I can save bundles buying their weekly specials, such as pork chops. ;)**

 **TP is toilet paper. Kleenex is the most popular brand of nasal tissue here in the States; bar none. Tissues are not tissues; we generically call them "Kleenex". The box of tissues I set out in my stories is always Kleenex. ;) "Feeb" is the nickname some people call the FBI. I hope that helps; PM me if you have any more questions. :D**

 **Btw; to my reviewers that was expecting Maddux or Glavine as the surprise guest at the start of Chapter 7. I went with the true Braves' front office. Bobby Cox is a special assistant to Schuerholz and Hart. Glavine is a home body that only does color commentary on the Braves TV network for games in Atlanta. And Greg Maddux is now working in the front office of the Texas Rangers organization in the Dallas-Fort Worth area. But there are more stories in this universe. Ya never know. ;) :D**

 **See ya soon!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
